


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 08

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competiton, Swimming Pools, 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 08
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

“观众朋友们，大家好！您现在正在收看的是第31届奥林匹克运动会的游泳项目、男子100米蛙泳决赛的现场直播。我是解说员...”

“哎妈，你看第2道的那黄毛的外国小伙，”她边吃着薯片另一手指着电视，“长得好帅啊，金发碧眼的。”

她又“啧啧”两声，“虽然看着毛还没长齐，但也还是蛮可爱的，又帅又萌。”

两只眼睛只差没盯到屏幕上去了。

“哎，我说你！”她妈抬手拍了一下她的脑袋，“又追星了是不是？！”

她妈又打了一下她后背。

“叫你好好学习，别追星了。都快高考了，还追星！”

“不是，妈！”她赶紧躲开，“这哪儿是追星啊？人家运动员呢！哪像明星，他们四年才能拿出来溜一回呢！”

看她妈还想说什么，她赶紧转移话题。

“哎哎，比赛快开始了。”

画面中，运动员们陆续站上起跳台。

“Take your mark.”

机械毫无情感的声音。

全场寂静。

运动员们身体弯得像一张弓。

箭已上弓。

“哔！”

同样冰冷的机械音，却如同隐含着空气中一触即发的味道。

刹那间，起跳台上的身影便消失得无影无踪。

屏幕左上角显示，南非选手的反应时间最短。

刚刚平静得如湖水的现场随着“扑通”的入水声，此时正仿佛炸开似的聒噪。

“现在排在第一位的是南非选手范德博格，美国选手科迪米勒排在第二位，第三位也是美国选手，是在美国奥运会选拔赛中称雄的科德斯。其他选手的差距也不大，第一名和最后一名的距离也就是不到一个身位的距离。”

100米的比赛，速度非常快。

赛程近过半。

转身

南非选手仍然排第一位，美国选手范德博格第二位，而第2道的爱尔兰选手大力赶超，追至第三。

现场观众情绪非常激动，但Niall在水中根本什么都听不见。

“第2道爱尔兰选手奶儿·货轮赶超非常强势！”解说员观察着场上的赛况，“这是他第一次参加奥运会，年仅17岁，前途无量啊小伙子。”

“天呐！”她惊得停下了抓薯片的手，“他也太帅了吧！第七追到第三！”

还有30米。

“爱尔兰选手奶儿的泳道位置不太利于他的赶超，”解说员分析道，“他是右侧呼吸，邻道的美国选手也是右侧呼吸。所以美国选手科迪米勒可以看见他的位置，甚至第四道的南非选手范德博格也可以看到，但他是无法看到其他选手的。”

“他赶超好快啊！”她忍不住惊呼道。

还剩20米。

Niall完全不知道现在的赛况，他只是凭着肌肉和意志的本能、用尽全力朝前游去，也无心刻意地去看泳池的尽头。

应该快到了吧

他不敢多想，甚至又加快了蹬腿的速度。

还有10米。

“爱尔兰选手奶儿速度非常快！他已经和第一位的南非选手齐头并进了，差距非常小。冲刺！”解说员的情绪甚比观众还激动。

“加油！加油啊！”

最后5米。


End file.
